


Dark Dreams

by Lariah_Rose



Category: Therapy with Dr. Albert Krueger (Video Game), 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lariah_Rose/pseuds/Lariah_Rose
Summary: What starts out as an amusing way to pass the time for Dr. Albert Krueger takes a much darker turn than he'd expected.
Kudos: 52





	Dark Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure of the time frame between TwDAK & VPotG4 but this assumes they're happening at the same time.  
> This was a short discussion on our discord about Albert having this ability, I'm not even sure I fully believe this is Albert's ability or power but it was fun to write anyway -^^-

He’d spent the last hour or so slowly making a mess of his desk. Small paper creatures littered the glossy wooden top although most had perished in the great coffee flood of 15 minutes ago. He fingered absent-mindedly at the few that remained mostly unscathed. He wondered if a 3 legged hippo could kick a ferrets ass.   
  
When the phone rang the first time it barely registered somewhere deep in his consciousness that he was meant to do something then. What was it? Did it matter? Gods he was bored. He was pretty sure a ferret would have the advantage being small and agile.

The phone rang again and he swore it sounded more incessant than it had the first time. His mind slowly pierced the veil, clawing back to what could be considered “true reality” and as he opened his eyes he was once again in his old, familiar office. His desk was neat and tidy and definitely not littered with soggy and broken wood pulp creations.

He picked up the phone on the third ring.  
  
“Hello.” His voice was soft with an almost musical charm to it. It paid to have a disarmingly soothing voice in his profession. The silence on the other end of the phone line became increasingly louder as the seconds drew out. His eyebrow twitched up for just a second. He was intrigued now.

“Albert.” The voice finally managed. Despite it sounding weak and broken Albert’s eyes lit up.

“Viiiictor~” He practically purred the name, “To what do I owe this great pleasure?” He leaned back in his chair with an easy grace, pulling his long legs up onto the desk. This should be interesting and he was in for the long haul.   
  
“Listen… I really… Don’t have time to indulge you Albert. I need your help.” Victor’s voice was tight and heavy. Completely out of character for the vibrant and brash young man Albert remembered him being. 

Albert, in a slightly less smooth motion lowered his legs from the desk and leaned forward instead, resting his weight on his elbows, “I’m listening.” His casual demeanor falling away into something altogether more professional. He could hear the hesitation from Victor on the other end of the line, could hear the heavy breaths trying to stay calm. Albert said nothing as long seconds passed.

“It’s Vincent.” He finally managed to choke out. Albert also just barely caught a  _ ~This was a mistake~ _ under Victor’s ragged breathing.

Albert could almost sense Victor was pulling the phone away from his ear, ready to slam it down and return Albert to whatever dull hell he’d been confined to.

“Wait.” He hadn’t meant to bite the word so viciously but it had taken him by such surprise, “Talk to me.” He said much gentler, regaining that familiar lilt of confidence.

“Vincent’s gone and... I need you to see if you can find him.”

Despite himself a small, wicked smile broke on Albert’s lips. Victor had always been a naysayer to his… … “abilities”. He bit back his witty retort calling him out on the fact, reminding himself of the seriousness of the situation. He decided he would do this for him instead. Salt in a wound he’d already ripped open himself admitting Albert may be his only chance.  
  
“They’re saying he’s-” Victor’s voice cracked and broke off, he cleared his throat and swallowed hard, “-Dead.” He barely whispered the word.

Albert felt the words hit him like lightning and all composure and pretense drained from him at the prospect.

“Who’s saying?” Albert almost sneered. Indignant on behalf of the dark haired man he had such unique history with.

“They’re saying it was a car crash but… but there was no body. I don’t believe them. He can’t be dead but I’ve done every sane thing I can think of and a couple bat shit crazy things and now I’m sitting here talking to you and… just… dammit!” Victor found himself speaking faster and faster just to get his thoughts out before he choked on them again.

Albert heard the loud crunch on the other end of the line and the unmistakable sound of splintering wood. He smiled despite himself at the passionate man.

“Fine. I would hate for Vincent to come back to every piece of his furniture smashed.” 

Albert laced his fingers delicately, steepling his fore fingers and resting his lips to them as if in deep contemplation. Almost immediately he felt the familiar static move in his veins, a bitter cold seeping through him and pooling in his hands. For a split second the room seemed to shimmer as if an illusion on the verge of shattering. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. He’d learned to deal with the pain years ago but this part, no matter how he tried, always gave him that slightest bit too much discomfort to handle. Flecks of pulsing black seemed almost alive as they drifted up and away from his hands clasped in ritual. A kaleidoscope of colors danced in the seemingly endless depths of each. 

He imagined himself reaching out to each fleck in turn, searching for something he didn’t quite have a name for but knew exactly what it was once he found it. Except, nothing called to him. For the first time since he started his expression changed, a frown grew on his normally angelic countenance. He clenched his fingers tighter together, feeling his nails even under his gloves bite slightly into his flesh. 

The static screamed in his ears and the air around him started to grow stagnant and bitter. A bead of sweat streamed down his face and left a sharp burning in its path along his skin. Still he pushed himself on, refusing to give in to the possibility whispering to him in the dark recesses of his mind. He bit his lip and immediately tasted the metallic swirl of blood on his tongue but still he searched. He’d never heard the screams so loudly, had never dared push himself so close to the brink of madness. The smell of scorched metal and decaying flesh so close he could taste the rot on his lips.

The crackling energy in his chest threatened to consume him.The fever pitch of screams crested inside him and he hitched a breath and broke his hands apart, a flash of violent red arched across his vision and he collapsed against his desk, hands dug into his shoulders and it wasn’t until then he was aware the screaming had been coming from him.

Ragged breaths tore from his chest and he shivered uncontrollably. His lips moved wordlessly, he licked them despite his tongue being dry. A single word slowly pulled to the front of his thoughts.   
  
_ Hell. _   
_ Hell… _

“In Hell.” His voice was thin and came out in a blown out croak. His head sank down onto his desk and he welcomed the cool of the wood against his face as a much more peaceful black overcame him.

  
  
  
  


~~~ BONUS: Taylor ~~~  
  
This would be the first time they’d met in person and only the third ever in any capacity. Taylor stood outside the building with their arms crossed. If they were smart they’d walk away now they thought to themselves. If they were smart they’d tell Dr. Krueger to stuff it waaaaay on up there, quack therapy and all. Taylor sighed hard as they moved toward the building. They never had considered themself very smart.

“Dr. Krueger?” Taylor knocked on the door for the 3rd time. Was he out? Should they wait?? Did they have the wrong time? Wrong day?? Taylor gave the door a stare that could’ve frozen the blood of most demons and with a final huff started walking back down the hallway, “I don’t have time for this shit.” but before they even made it to the end of the hallway they’d turned around and stood again before the door.

“You think I’m just going to let you get away with this!?” They beat on the door again with a frightening force except this time the door slid free of its frame and opened inward slightly. Taylor stared at it wondering if that was a blessing or a curse. At least this way they could wait for Albert in his office and give him a proper piece of their mind once he did finally decide to show.  
  
As Taylor entered the stagnant air hit them first. A small entryway from the door obscured the view of the Doctor’s desk but they noticed the walls, bubbled and peeling paint that looked strangely… wet.  
  
“Doctor, if this is your sick idea--” Taylor rounded the corner to where Albert’s desk resided and there they saw the huddled mass laying seemingly lifeless on his desk, “Holy _SHIT!_ Doctor Albert!” Taylor let the bag they carried fall to the floor as they slid around the desk, taking Albert’s head and lifting it slightly. Bruised and torn lips, a slight trickle of dried blood from the corner of his mouth. _I might be touching a dead body_. Taylor quickly brought their head down to his lips and held their breath. Taylor sighed.

“He’s breathing.” They tried inspecting the Doctor but couldn’t make heads or tails of what they were looking at. He simultaneously looked as though he’d be burn, drowned, cut and beaten all at the same time. They looked around and focused on the therapy lounging couch in the corner and as gently as they could pulled Albert to his feet.   
  
In all the commotion Albert’s eyes fluttered open. He looked at Taylor and the gentlest of smiles crossed his lips.

“You’re late, Taylor Lee.” He nearly choked on the words, his throat dry and scratchy.  
  
“Don’t talk, idiot. The hell happened to you? Wait, don’t answer that.” Taylor slowly lowered Albert onto the couch and he coughed and swallowed heavily.

“Some dreams… Don’t work out as well as others… Taylor.” He actually allowed himself to sink into the sofa with an almost inaudible groan.

“I said don’t talk!” Taylor quipped back sharply and Albert’s grin got just a tiny bit bigger. Taylor looked around, annoyed, “I’m going to go get you some water. Stay!” They pointed sharply down as they walked away. Albert’s shoulders shook in a quiet laugh.

“I’m… not a puppy, Taylor.” Joking aside he was happy to see them. He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d just been through, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to find the words but his heart suddenly ached for the two men that had been a large part of his past.

Albert sat up with a hiss of breath. He felt like he’d been beaten within an inch of his life but at least nothing was broken. He glanced around the room, fully taking in the destruction and his lip curled in disgust. He hesitated a moment as he raised his hand but the sensation this time was the usual sort. The walls rippled and flecks of static sparked in the air. By time Taylor Lee returned, the room looked normal and Albert sat at his desk, hands calmly folded and that gentle smile beaming. Taylor didn’t even respond, just sat the glass of water on his desk and sat themselves down in a chair opposite Albert.

“So? Gonna explain?” They crossed their arms over their chest.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to cancel our session for today.” Albert took the glass as Taylor started to stand, he assumed, to leave, “But…” He breathed and They stopped, “I would appreciate your insight again if you have the time.” He watched Taylor think about it as if they were wondering if this truly was their last chance to run away for good before sitting themselves back down

“I’m listening.”    
  
Albert smiled, despite their demeanor they really were a kind person.   
  


“You remember that friend of mine? I’m worried about them, Taylor.” His eyes darkened as the event replayed in his mind. He glanced at the phone sitting on the receiver with a twinge of guilt. He couldn’t even imagine how any of that had sounded on the other end of the phone. So much of it still didn’t make sense. A lost soul would simply have given him… nothing. But this… again that word _Hell_ flitted through his mind and a shiver drove up his spine.  
  
Taylor saw the depths of the shadows in his eyes and despite themselves and everything in them telling them to bail and never look back on this man they reached out and placed their hand on his.  
  
“It’s alright Albert. I’m here.”


End file.
